User blog:Valentin girl/Theory - Pigsaw's Hideout Revealed (?)
Hy guys, Val here. So I hope you had a good day, or still have a good day, because now it will be a very very good day for all. As you can see the title of this blog, I can say, that I have come to a solution where Pigsaw 's hideout really is. You see... after the live stream on Facebook, and hearing the answer from the Inka Games leader , saying: ''Pigsaw's hideout is so secret, that even we do not know where it is. We think he is on a remote island, but we are not sure. '' And in that instant second I thought to myself two things: 1. Good thing mister Aldo told it in English, because I wouldn't know what he is saying, 2. What is a remote island?, and, 3. I AM GOING TO MAKE A THEORY ABOUT THIS! Okay, maybe I calculated myself... it's three things. So to start this blog, firstly we will all go to the second point... so you all won't go to another page and search for what Remoted Island means. So I found this: A remote island means, that it is located far away (or distant) from any centre of population, society or civilazation. So basically, it is Pigsaw's fav hideout because he doesn't like much of society and it's meaningfulness. And to say, after a few weeks of determined work to search and find out which islands are remoted, I present to you 11 islands, which I will then pick the top three isles. And I will be describing them in a short way, so they all mostly have animals (tipical for that location), which country is it located to, has any interesting things and flight - as in how many hours is it going to have to come to that location. Let's line them up! :: 1. Easter Island - Chile - It is the most remoted island from any group as it is 3,500 km of mainland South America, - It belongs to Chile, - Has moai - heads (which we could see in Obama Hellboy game), - Much of the island is a national park, has trails, extinct volcano, lagoon, has a mount (Mount Terevaka (507m)), - It has airlines (from Santiago to Easter Island, 5.5 hours) :: 2. Cocos Island - Costa Rica - Is a former pirate stronghold, - Has shark-infested waters, - Can have boat trips (from Puntarenas to Costa Rica 36 hours), - Has a national park :: 3. Jan Mayen Island - Norway - It is a very cold island, - No airports, but has a volcano like no other, - Plenty of wildlife (but mostly the animals that live for cold) - Days to travel there :: 4. Wrangel Island - Russia - It is UNESCO-listed, - There are walruses and polar bears and other animals for living in the cold, - Days to travel there :: 5. Pribilof Islands - Alaska - Has many seals and birds, - Flights take 3.5 hours :: 6. Lord Howe Island - Australia - Has a rainforest, lagoons, coral reefs, - Sceduled flights (almost daily) - around two hours :: 7. Tristan da Cunha - UK - Is a very tiny island, - Has lots of mountains, - If you want to travel to it, you have to book in, which take a very long time to do that :: 8. Ogasawara Island - Japan - Has tropical jungles, - 24 hour flight time :: 9. Comoros - Located 300km off the east coast of Mozambique, - It is in Islam, - 2.5 hours of flight :: 10. South Georgia and Sandwich - UK - Has a lot of penguins, - Heading to Antartica :: 11. Macquarief Island - Australia - Has a lot of penguins, - 13 day trips Phew! Now that this is over, we have to do another thing, so we can cross out some of the islands. As you might remember, Pigsaw's hideout was shown in many forms and ways. As we all remember from SpongeBob 's game, where it was on a island , or in Obama Saw Game 2, which it wasn't very seen. But one perculior game, I am talking about Pigsaw Final Game, we could see how he goes to the front doors and opening them. In the background we could see the green grass and blue sky - minimalistic details to be exact. And how are we going to cross out the islands, if they all have these two details? Easy, listen closely. If you look at Pigsaw and Pigface from head to toe, you will see something. You see it? Yes, it is their clothes. If you look at them, you will see that they wear very light clothes. If they would live near the Antartica or somewhere that is easily cold or could freeze a person to death if he or she isn't wearing more warm clothes. And Inka Games Team would easily make the two of them wear something fluffy and warm - that we could indicate that they are somewhere else. So now, we cross out the islands that could be too cold. Okay, we have still plenty of more. Now we are going to look at the flight hours. Because we know that in most games we have played through out, we saw the words: In a few hours, 2 hours or 3 hours; which indicated the whereabouts Pigface or Pigsaw would take their victims to. Now I won't say that they took them to one of the islands that are wrtitten here, because it would take too long, so we will find a better solution. Scratch those who you could travel for days - because our island will take the travel for a half day only. Alright, now we are in a better track. Now for the last material that we will know where to find Pigsaw's location... is to seek the country. What nationality is Pigsaw anyways? We don't know that answer yet. But what superheroic series and cartoons taught me about, where to find the villains hideout, is that you will have to know where the heroes are located first. Because most villains are hiding right next to the heroes, hidding themselfs and planning their wicked plans on how to defeat the good guys once and for all. So, we do know where the Inka Team live, right? Yes, we do. They live in Peru. And from all of the islands that are listed on the list, who do we see that are very close to this country? They are: Easter Island and Cocos Island. And before you get too angry saying, that Cocos Island isn't any close to Peru, I think of different. Both of the Islands have mostly the same lenght to come to Peru. But it's only travel is by boat, which is very inconvinient. So the only island left standing is... Easter Island. But how could Pigsaw live somewhere like that, even if it is a national park and people come visit it? That is a different question, that we are going to get right into it. We do not know what Pigsaw's hideout looks like, because it can varify everytime in any new game, but he can have it in a location where people do not go. It could be many things, from a spot where not even archeologists didn't find, is hidding in a mountain or a large hill; I was thinking of what we saw in the Hobit movie. Their houses were made inside a large green hill. He could even had his house camuflaged as something that is on the Island, has a restricted area for tourists, to not go in the zone or anything. I cannot say anything about what is correct and what is not, as I also do not know anything about it - but we might have a look of it sometime in the future. There is one little thing that I wanted you guys to know before I end. One particular founding of a island that I want you guys to look at is:' Ellidaey - Iceland'. It is interesting because.... there is a little house on a large island. Remoted from any kind of population, isolated and has nothing on it. You could just relax on it and see the beautiful blue ocean all around. Anyway, how do you guys like my theory on Pigsaw's hideout? Was it interesting for you to read the infos I have added? To make sure, I made a poll below, so I can relax a bit that some are reading this blog. Did you liked the theory? Oh yes I did! It was very good made. I guess it was okay. You could add a few other info's as well. No. Why would I even like it? And to say straight out forward. I know that with this theory blog, I might or might not get Pigsaw angy, as I have a hunch, he is watching everywhere. >-> And I might know, that with this, I might get in big trouble. But I will say this. I am not afraid. Because even if I get myself kidnapped, I will not stop thinking where Pigsaw's hideout really is. And I will find it. Because every hero (victim) goes out to freedom and not answering or even thinking of going to the villain's hidden lair. But I would! Even if he would kidnap me, I would have a bet with him. I would bet, that if I can get out from the maze he locked me inside, he would show me where his lair is. But if I lose.... I would be his servant. I would take the risk. (Besides, it would be kind of fun also :P) Also, I would be also happy if you would comment below on this theory. And I will make other theories like this one at a time - don't know how long for each theory, but you will see. I hope you are happy for this and continue to be that way. I will see you next time! Valentin girl (talk) 22:51, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts